Friends To No
by JpMcreate
Summary: Cecily Holcott, a muggleborn, goes to Hogwarts racked with guilt only to find her best friend is going there too. Everything is fine right? Wrong, when house rivalries and relationship issues get in the way, can childhood friendships survive? Just read
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Something else I cooked up, the friendship with Harry was the birthplace. Pretty much all the property of JKR except my OC's. Please review, I love them. :)_

* * *

I glared from the swing I was sitting on to the large frame of the boy towering over my best friend. He was laughing stupidly as if pushing over a boy half his size was something to be proud of. Jumping up I stormed over to the small group gathering around them. Everyone else may be afraid to stand up to Dudley, but I sure wasn't, because honestly, he didn't have it in him to hit a girl.

"Leave him alone Dudley," I growled.

"Or you'll do what, Holcott?" He guffawed. Apparently he took me, a very small girl, even smaller than the boy before him, with dirty blond hair and a freckled face, as little of a threat. Of course, I had my secrets. I could pack a mean punch if I had to and I wasn't afraid of getting into trouble. I puffed myself up and stood on my toes to get right into his face, my fists clenching dangerously at my side.

"Leave. Him. Alone." I growled once again. Something in my expression must have told him _danger_ because he paled slightly at my words and took a step back. "Now, go!" I shouted at him. He didn't wait for me to say anything more. He plodded away, his followers running after him.

"Clear off," I yelled to the small group of students standing around. They did so.

"You alright?" I asked, turning back to the boy.

"I'm fine," mumbled Harry, "thanks for that."

"No problem." I flashed him a toothy grin before adding, "It's only Dudley after all, and he wouldn't hit a girl, so why not help out?" He smiled in response.

Many people didn't understand why I was friends with Harry Potter. He was a scrawny boy with untidy black hair and glasses. He wore hand-me-downs from his cousin, Dudley, that were much too large, only making him appear even scrawnier. But he was very kind and warm, only people never saw it because they were so afraid to be with him because of Dudley's gang that enjoyed beating him up every chance they got. Also, strange things always seemed to happen around Harry. But they seemed to happen around me as well, so I guess I didn't really mind.

We started home soon after. I lived a few doors down the road from Harry, his aunt, uncle, and cousin It was always nice to spend time with Harry and during the school year walking home with him was my favorite part of the day. We had been best friends for years, since the first day of school when I saw him sitting alone at the furthest table from the front of the room and said, "Hi, I'm Cecily. Do you want to be friends?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked him as we arrived in front of Number 4. He nodded. "Alright, then. Bye Harry." I gave him a quick hug and sped of towards my house.

Number 9, Privet Drive was a very comfortable house and I liked it there. I lived only with my parents and we rarely had company aside from my grandmother so I was surprised to hear an unknown voice as I walked into the entrance hall.

"Mum? Dad?" I called out.

"In the family room, dear," my mother answered. I walked in to find my parents talking to an oddly dressed woman with flyaway hair dressed in what can only be described as a dirty looking dressing gown.

"Good afternoon, Miss Holcott," she began warmly. "My name is Professor Pomona Sprout."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said confused, shaking her hand briefly.

"I was just discussing with your parents your acceptance our school, Hogwarts," she continued. "It is a school of witchcraft and wizardry, where young witches and wizards, such as yourself, go to learn magic."

I stared at her in shock, my mouth hanging open rather stupidly.

"W-what?" I gasped. "Are you telling me that I-I'm a w-wi-"

"A witch, yes." she finished for me. I looked to my parents for confirmation. They looked just about as shocked as I was but nodded surely at me. If they believed it was true, then so could I. I noticed Professor Sprout holding out an envelope to me. I took it from her with slightly shaking hands and opened it, quietly reading the letter and supplies list. I listened silently as the professor explained to us about Hogwarts and where to purchase my supplies for the year, of course after we had decided that going to this school would be good.

Nearly two hours later Professor Sprout departed, seeming to vanish into thin air from our front doorstep, and we were left alone.

I wandered up to my bedroom and shut the door, lying down on my bed. I sat with my thoughts for a while, trying to wrap my head around everything had just happened. I suddenly remembered something Professor Sprout had said, "muggles, aside from your parents, mustn't know about the wizarding world. So I am afraid you cannot discuss with your current peers or other family members your attendance to Hogwarts or your abilities." Only now did I realize what this meant. I wouldn't be able to tell Harry anything, I would have to leave my best friend for ten months out of the year, and he couldn't know why. With that guilty feeling in my stomach and a heaviness in my chest I fell asleep, truly dreading the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and sorry for any choppiness near the end, I was really getting bored with First year affairs. Anyway, JKR owns most of this and I used some quotes from the book to stay "true". Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the same heavy feeling in my stomach. How was I going to tell Harry about my going to a new school? I'd heard things about Stonewall Secondary School and they weren't good, and the thought of abandoning Harry, leaving him to fend for himself at that place made me feel like the worst friend in the world. I spent that afternoon with Harry, we didn't say much and I spent the whole time trying to work up the courage to tell him. He seemed down about something but I didn't ask, making me feel even worse. After that, as selfish as it was, I avoided Harry over the next week. I just couldn't tell him. He didn't attempt to spend time with me either and I began to think maybe our friendship was over.

One afternoon my parents and I went to a place that was called Diagon Alley; I was shocked to find such a large bit of the wizarding world tucked away so secretly in London. We arrived home at the end of the day and after having all of my magic supplies (including my wand!) I decided I would talk to Harry the next day. I had to tell him. But the next day when I knocked on the front door of number 4, there was no answer. I waited for nearly ten minutes, even calling for Harry a few times, before going back home. The same thing happened the next day and the next.

"Mum?" I asked one morning as I walked into the kitchen, "Where are the Dursleys? I've been trying to talk to Harry but no one is home." I figured that simply telling her that I wanted to talk to Harry would be easier than acting like I was_ only_ curious.

She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"You can't tell him about Hogwarts, Cecily."

"I'm not going to," I interjected, "I was only going to say that I was going away to a boarding school or something so I wouldn't be going to Stonewall with him."

The Dursley's house was still for two more weeks, and in their absence I had lost my resolve to talk to Harry. By the time the house was moving, I was avoiding Harry once again.

The night before September 1, the night before my departure for Hogwarts, I still had not talked to Harry. I decided to write him a letter and have my parents deliver it to him; it would be easier that way.

The next morning my parents and I drove to Kings Cross Station, found our way to platform 9 ¾, and said our goodbyes. I boarded the train, feeling excited and guilty. I was going to Hogwarts but leaving Harry behind. I couldn't get him out of my head and I sulked in the corridor for a few moments until I felt a lurch signaling me that the train was moving forward. I made my way towards the end of the train, looking for the least crowded compartments, but many of them seemed to be full. Seeing one with a couple open seats I stepped inside.

"Do you mind if I sit here," I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking. It seemed that the people sitting together already knew each other.

"What's your blood status?" A pale, blonde boy sneered at me. I stared at him, not really understanding what he was asking.

"She doesn't know what you're talking about," mumbled a boy with a dark complexion and dark eyes. The blonde boy smirked mischievously and two rather large, boulder-like boys sitting across from him laughed stupidly.

"You must be a _mudblood_," the boy spat arrogantly. I had no idea what he meant by that but I could tell by the way he said it that it was an insult. I already didn't like this boy and I wasn't going to let him push me around.

"I most certainly am not," I spat back. When in doubt, act like you know what you're talking about. "And if you're going to talk to me like that, I'm leaving. I'm not wasting my time on arrogant pricks like you." He seemed shocked at my retort and the dark boy had an amused look on his face as he watched. I huffed loudly and stormed out, continuing my search for a compartment.

Finally I found one with only two people in it. I walked in and stated asking a redheaded boy with a lot of freckles if I could sit when I heard some one breathe "Cecily?" Only then did I notice the scrawny, black haired boy with green eyes who was also sitting in the compartment. My breath caught in my throat and a wide grin spread across my face.

"Harry." I dropped my bag to the floor and ran across the compartment, launching myself into his arms and hugging him tightly. He hugged me back.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I felt like I was abandoning you," I whispered.

"Same."

I flopped down into the seat next to Harry and sighed contently. Looking up I saw the redheaded boy gaping at us.

"What," I asked.

"Y-you two… _know_ each other?"

"Yes. We lived on the same street and went to the same school." He nodded slowly, as if to show he understood.

"Oh," he began, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Cecily Holcott." We shook hands quickly before Ron began to snack on a large pile of sweets on the seat next to him. I grabbed what looked like a piece of licorice and bit a piece off, grinning cheekily at Ron. He chuckled softly. My guilt was now gone and I was happy to be sitting on the train with my best friend and someone else who I could picture becoming close to. The year was starting off better than I could have imagined.

The rest of the train ride was, for the most part, uneventful. I read for a good amount of time, listening to the white noise of Harry and Ron's conversation. At one point we were interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth, who proceeded to embarrass Ron by insulting a joke spell his brothers taught him. Even though the spell was ridiculous, it annoyed me that she acted somewhat condescending towards him because he didn't know a spell. We hadn't even started classes yet. I leered at her as she left and returned my attention to my book.

Once again I wasn't involved with Harry and Ron as they talked and my attention was only pulled fully away from my book when the compartment slid open once more and three boys strutted in. I stiffened as my gaze landed on the one in the middle, the one who had called me a mudblood earlier.

I glared at him the whole time he was in the room, and willed him to burn as he insulted Harry and Ron in the same arrogant way he had me. He left after a few minutes and Ron and Harry, who had stood at some point in the confrontation, sat back down.

"Arrogant prick," I muttered.

As the sky outside became darker the train began to slow and I left to change into my school robes. I reentered the compartment to find Ron and Harry in theirs and looked out the window. On the disappearing horizon line I could see twinkling lights and I realized it was Hogwarts. I turned to see Harry gazing at the approaching castle as well and I smiled, he was excited as well.

The train came to a stop and as we stepped onto the platform we were greeted by a booming voice shouting,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here. C'mon, follow me."

I watched as the giant, hairy man started off towards a dark path. Walking beside Harry and Ron, we followed quickly. Suddenly we came to a lake with a crisp, clear surface and the glistening lights of Hogwarts dancing on it. I looked up at the castle, amazed by its brilliance. We all loaded into a multitude of boats that sat four apiece and they began moving of their own accord towards the base of the castle towering ahead. We entered a small cavern through a curtain of ivy. Following Hagrid, as Harry called him, we clambered up a flight of stone steps and stopped in front of set of oak doors.

A cross-looking witch with dark hair and emerald robes greeted us and led us to a small room. She explained to us the four houses and that we would be sorted into them.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She marched out of the room leaving in her wake a flurry of whispers.

"How do you think they sort us?" I heard Harry ask Ron.

"Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot," Ron paused seeing Harry's and my horrified expression, "But I think he was joking," he added hastily.

Harry looked down at the ground with a pensive look on his face. I suppose a simple spell wouldn't be too terrible. I hadn't exactly practiced anything but I knew a few incantations from reading on the train. I looked around the small room, everyone looked terrified. I chuckled to myself, some of these people seemed witless and I would have a fun time playing jokes on them. I wasn't exactly a prankster, but I did have a stroke of brilliance from time to time. I caught the eye of the dark boy from the train and gave him a small smile; he hadn't been so rude like the other boy and I could see myself befriending him, maybe. He nodded curtly in response.

The cross witch returned and told us to form a line before leading us into a great room. Floating candles cast a warm glow upon the four long tables running the length of the hall at which the students sat and the shorter table at the head where the teachers were sitting, above the candles was the open sky with stars and clouds. In front of the teachers' table was a stool and sitting on top of it, was a very old, worn out hat. We stopped in front of it. Everyone in the hall stared at it expectantly and I heard Harry mutter to himself "rabbit". The hat moved and for a second I thought "rabbit" but then a tear near its brim opened and the hat began to _sing_!

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty/ But don't judge on what you see/ I'll eat myself if you can find/ A smarter hat than me/ You can keep your…._"

I stared at the hat dumbfounded as it sang. I couldn't really believe it. I supposed there would be a lot of strange things around from now on.

The hall broke into applause as the hat finished its song and the witch who brought us into the hall began calling names alphabetically. I waited impatiently for my name.

"Holcott, Cecily!" called the witch. I put on my best face of confidence and strode up to the stool, my sight blackened as the hat was placed over my head.

"_Hmm. Interesting._" A small voice murmured in my head. "_I can clearly see you a not a Hufflepuff. Oh goodness no. And you lack the bravery of heart to be Gryffindor._" I mentally scoffed at this, I could be brave if I had to be. "_Ravenclaw would be a good place for you, intelligence…Hmm. But not quite._" The hat seemed to be having a debate with itself. I had been sitting on the stool while the hat brooded and my impatience was growing. "_Well… though you are muggleborn, and it is rare, I think you would be… Yes. I think so._" I thought "finally".

"SLYTHERIN," the hat shouted. I made my way to the table on the far right, giving Harry a weak smile as I passed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the wait... I haven't really put a lot of time into writing this story (or my other one if you're interested in that one too) I'll try to get chapter 4 up ASAP... as soon as I actually decide to write it. We'll see. I find myself developing my own stories and characters separate from Harry Potter, sad but necessary. **

**Tell me if you want me to write more and I'll really try :) **

**ChanouChan: Thanks for the feedback :) I'll keep that in mind.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Despite my attempts to remain friends with Harry house rivalry proved to be too much and our friendship quickly died. It hurt, we had been best friend since we were seven and to lose a friend over something as stupid as being in different houses sucked. We rarely spoke, and when we did it was to exchange insults in the way that Gryffindors and Slytherins do. I put on a mask and pretended to hate him and his friends but I still had a place in my heart for him and worried about him. I was always secretly on his side; I knew he couldn't be the heir of Slytherin in second year and when dementors swept about in our third I sympathized with him; they had the same effect on me and I would burst into tears. But my fellow Slytherins would have my head if they knew I cared for Harry, so, as much as I wanted to be kind to him, I could not. I couldn't even remain neutral, no, I had to play _let's hate Potter_ with the rest of them.

My first few years at Hogwarts were, to put it bluntly, awful. Yes, there were those few happy moments when I would forget everything and just enjoy the time I spent with my friends but when I was alone, it seemed my thoughts always wandered back to Harry and our dead friendship. But my best friends, Blaise Zabini, the dark boy from the first train ride, and Daphne Greengrass, were always there for me when I felt sad, and they never asked why, seeming to know that I didn't want to talk about it. The pair were actually quite pleasant to be around, when we weren't near Malfoy, whose arrogant and condescending manner was contagious, making it difficult to, more or less, ignore the other houses. Malfoy was the Slytherin prince; we all flocked after him, whether willingly or not. I didn't hold this against Blaise or Daphne, because in all honesty, I did it too.

No one at school knew I was a muggleborn. I never gave anyone reason to believe I was, I learned to act like a witch quickly, I excelled in my classes, and after chewing out Malfoy for calling me a mudblood on the train, people weren't too keen to question my blood. Later on Blaise told me I could be quite terrifying when I was angry, the day on the train he had been quite frightened of me. So even though the Holcotts were not a known wizarding family people didn't look into it too much.

My attitude towards muggleborns around school helped my case as well. I looked down on them as if they were scum at my feet, and the cursed word had even escaped my lips a few times, namely against Hermione Granger, earning me some cursory glares from Harry. He, of course, knew what I was and I assumed his friend Ron did too; he knew I knew Harry from before Hogwarts and he would have had to be pretty thick to not realize that I was a muggleborn. But I was grateful; even though I was awful towards them and their friends they never let my blood status known to the Slytherins. Knowing this just made me feel even worse about myself but, like always, I hid it.

The end of the summer before fourth year was no different from the years past; I arrived early to platform 9 ¾, as always, an hour early because no one was there. I was free to say goodbye to my parents with out risking them being seen. I think my parents sort of knew the reason behind this 'tradition' but I think they understood what would happen if everyone knew I was a muggleborn, I had explained to them the Slytherin attitude. School would be a living hell, the Slytherins would make sure of that. Sometimes I really hated that hat, what was it thinking, putting me in Slytherin? But there was nothing to do about it and, so, here I was, hiding my parents from the world I wished I could show them.

The only person who knew about this tradition was Blaise, of course I let him believe it was only to get the best compartment and I always made sure I did so he wouldn't get suspicious.

I hugged my parents tightly, and the familiar guilt for hiding them swelled in my chest.

"Have a good term Sweetheart," my mother said, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I smiled meekly at her. My dad gave me a one armed hug, wishing me luck for the year. I chatted with them about mundane things, promising to write and such and as I told my mother about the classes I would be taking, I noticed out of the corner of my eye my father making a greeting gesture to someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder, hoping it was a Gryffindor family, or anyone but Slytherin, for my parents were so obviously muggle that no one would question the assumption. But my luck had run out and it was Blaise standing on the platform, looking at me questioningly while his mother, though acknowledging my father, cast him and my mother a disgusted look.

I felt sobs erupting in my chest, but I held them down. Blinking away tears I turned back to my parents, hastily finishing our conversation and bidding them goodbye. They took the hint; once someone arrived they were to leave. They each gave me a final kiss and turned to go back through the barrier.

I rushed to the train quickly, finding a compartment and slammed the door shut. Burying my face in my hands as I sank onto the seat, I let out a sob. The tears, now flowing freely, soaked my sleeves as I hastily wiped them away. The only thing going through my head was _I'm going to lose him_. I silently cursed the hat for putting me in Slytherin; if I had been anywhere else my blood wouldn't have mattered, I could've stayed friends with Harry and never have had to deal with my Slytherin façade and the risks of them finding out what I was.

I jumped as the compartment door slid open, revealing a morose and worried looking Blaise. I stood up quickly, putting on the façade I used for other Slytherins, but never for Blaise.

"What Zabini?" I spat, "come to poke fun at the mudblood?" He stepped inside the compartment, looking hurt.

"Cecily," he muttered, "you're not a-"

"Yes. I. Am," I interrupted, "I'm a filthy, good-for-nothing, mudblood. You and your pureblood kind shouldn't waste your time with me and mine." I was crying again. The words choked me as I said them, clinging to my throat, not wanting to be heard. Blaise's face was blank.

"Cecily," he began again, a little louder and stony, "You are _not_ a mudblood." He put his hands on my shoulders and bend down so he could look me in the eyes, "You are a _muggleborn_." He smiled softly and nodded as it dawned on me that for some bizarre reason, he didn't care that I was muggleborn. Guilt flooded through me. How could I doubt Blaise? He was my best friend and he had been for three years, did I really think that little of him to think he would stop being my friend because I was muggleborn.

I looked at him as he gazed at me reassuringly, then rushed forward, burying my face in his chest and shaking as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, "Oh, Blaise. I'm so-"

"I know." He held me cautiously, softly mumbling that it was okay.

Minutes passed, ten, maybe a hundred, but I suddenly realized that Blaise and I were still hugging and became very aware of how close our bodies were. I felt a heat rise in my cheeks and my stomach flipped. I quickly pulled away and sat on the seat flashing Blaise a watery smile. He stared at the space in front of him for a moment, before regaining his composure and sat next to me, putting his feet up and leaning back.

"So," he began, "I feel like I already know, but I'm going to ask anyway," he gave me a serious look, "why did you hide your parent's from everyone?"

"Straight to the point, eh Blaise?" I asked jokingly, he continued looking at me pointedly. I heaved a sigh. "I was scared."

"Of what?"

"The Slytherins, the way they would react, the way you would react." I left out that I had already lost a friend by being sorted into Slytherin and I didn't want to lose another because of who my parents were.

"What made you think I would care?" He asked.

"Well, I guess there was part of me that thought you wouldn't, but the way you act, the way I act, around Malfoy. I've called people mudbloods, Blaise, just because Malfoy was in the same room."

"Yeah, well, he's just got that effect on people." I nodded in agreement.

"They would make my life hell, the Slytherins, just because my parents are muggles."

That's always why you came early, isn't it? You never wanted anyone to know." I nodded.

"Is that why you're so sad sometimes too?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I, um-" I didn't know if I could tell Blaise that Harry used to be my best friend. It was one thing to be muggle born, but another to miss being friends with a Gryffindor, the Gryffindor golden boy in particular. Blaise raised his eyebrows, urging me on.

"You what?"

"I used to have a friend, he was my best friend since we were seven, but after I came to Hogwarts-"

"Can't you just see him in the summer?" Blaise interrupted. I shook my head.

"He sort of hates me now, I've been horrible to him. I feel terrible and I miss him."

Blaise got another funny look on his face. "You miss him," he mumbled, brow furrowed in thought.

"It's like I lost my brother," I said, watching him confusedly.

"Your brother," he mumbled. He smiled softly, his face returning to normal. "What happened?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, leaning forward and feeling his forehead.

"Fine," he said, swatting my hand away. "Why can't you see him in the summer, what happened?"

"I was sorted into Slytherin," I answered.

"He goes to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," I said, hesitating now, "he's, um, in Gryffindor." Blaise's eyebrows went up.

"Is he one of the one's you called 'mudblood'"?

My answer was interrupted by a squeal as Daphne came into the compartment, hugging me tightly as she talked, her words flying out on one breath of air.

"Oh my goodness Cecily I've missed you how was you holiday mine was amazing our family went to the south of France and my sister and I met some lovely French wizards I wish you could have come with it would have been great you could have met Jaques he was so charming-" she continued like this for nearly five minutes before Blaise cut in,

"Yes, Daphne, I had a lovely summer. Thank you for asking."

She smiled sheepishly at the both of us before turning to me, "How was your summer Cecily?"

"It was quiet, just and my parents and I."

"Sounds lovely."

I sighed softly, partially from relief and partially from disappointment. I had just been about to tell Blaise about losing Harry as a friend, which could have made him upset but maybe he wouldn't have cared. I was a little mad at Daphne, don't get me wrong I love her, she's like my sister, but sometimes she has the worst timing. The three of us sat and talked quietly and I relaxed as I fell back into the routine of being with my best friends.

Soon our compartment filled; Malfoy, tailed by Crabbe and Goyle sauntered in and five minutes later Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode; Pansy snuggling right up to Draco and giving him an admiring look. I snickered to myself; Pansy Parkinson was one of the strangest girls I had ever met, she could be fun one moment and obnoxious the next and I usually limited the amount of time I spent with her. She didn't feel like a sister to me the way Daphne did.

We settled into conversation as the train rolled through the countryside. Malfoy, as usual, took control of the conversation, bragging about his family and insulting people who weren't there. I quickly grew tired of Malfoy's talking, but listened nonetheless as he told us about the Triwizard tournament, which his father had told him about.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know," he boasted. "He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man's such a mudblood lover-" Blaise cast me a worried look, which I ignored; I had been dealing with this type of talk for three years and it wasn't going to start bothering me now, "Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them…" and so it continued.

I was relieved when the trolley came by, giving us a break from Malfoy's chatter. As we snacked I turned to Pansy and asked her about her summer.

"Well," she began, putting her pug nose in the air, "My parents and I went to the world cup, and we had very good seats too, right above the minister's box."

"Sounds nice," I said quickly, Malfoy had finally stopped talking and I didn't want Pansy to take his place.

"How about _you_," she asked, "did _you_ go to the cup?"

"No, I didn't. My parents didn't want to go, but I listened to it. It sounded exciting."

Pansy watched me with narrowed eyes, as she always did when I mentioned my parents. It made me wary, like she knew I was muggleborn, but I held her gaze, staring blankly back at her.

"Excellent," Malfoy said, jumping up suddenly, "Come on Crabbe, Goyle." He slipped out of the compartment and they followed him. Pansy became distracted by his departure.

I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes, relaxing momentarily before I heard Malfoy's voice from the compartment next to ours,

"Weasley… what is _that_?"

"Damn," I mumbled. Wherever Ron was, Harry was, and I really didn't need to be thinking about him right now, but I nonetheless I listened carefully to Harry and his friend's muffled voices as they mixed with Malfoy's taunts.

After a few minutes Malfoy started taunting Ron about his family; I took this as my cue to retrieve him and pull him back to our compartment, planning to use the bouncing Pansy as an excuse.

I rose from my seat and smoothly walked out into the corridor, taking a deep breath before I stuck my head into the compartment next door. Immediately my eyes landed on Harry and his on me and I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Malfoy, Pansy is getting restless. Care to wrap up here?" He looked at me and smirked, probably at my lame attempt at authority.

"Alright then," he began, "Later Potter, Weaselbee." He cast one more smirk around the compartment and strutted out past me, Crabbe and Goyle on his tail. I lingered a moment longer in the doorway before following him. I flopped down on my seat, snatching a chocolate frog away from Blaise and biting off the head. Malfoy continued to smirk at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Got a thing for Potter, eh Holcott?"

"What!" I squeaked. "I do not!" He scoffed.

"I saw the way you blushed when you looked at him," he smirked.

"I did not!" I lied. Blaise looked at me, eyebrows raised. "I don't," I said again.

"Whatever, Holcott," Malfoy said with finality, before turning the conversation back on himself and leaving me to fret on my own, only aware of the rattling train around me.


End file.
